The Potter Twins
by Aoi Usa
Summary: What if Harry have a twin and they have one friend while living in the muggle world. They all discover that they are witches and wizard full summary inside. Rated T. I have no idea why.


**Hey guys! It me Aoi Usa! This is the rewrite of my Harry Potter fanfic. I'm sorry that I didn't give you a warning! This the Prologue. I'm gonna delete the story and put in the new one.  
**

**I do not own anything it belong to J.K. Rowling. All I own is my O.C.**

**Summary: What if Harry have a twin sister and they have one friend while living in the muggle world. His sister, Ivy, is a famous figure skater and an assistant captain in her team. And their friend, Chise, come from a rich Japanese family bring Harry and Ivy, to different place. They all discover that they are witches and wizard. Follow them through their adventure. Harry/OC and Fred/OC couple that I haven't decided yet.  
**

0000-

July 31, 1980 10 A.M.

"Congratulation for having twins! Lills and Prongs." Sirus said. Lily Potter just gave birth to two healthy baby. One boy and one girl. The boy have a messy black hair and green eyes. The girl has a straight black hair and hazel eyes. James Potter, His friends (Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew), Pro. Dumbledore, Pro. McGonagall, and Hagrid was all around of Lily's bed.

"What are their name?" Professor Dumbledore ask.

"I don't know." Lily said wondering while having her daughter in her arms.

"How 'bout Harry James Potter for our son?" James asked while holding his son.

"That is a nice name." Lily agreeing. "And for our daughter how about Ivy Petunia Potter. After my mum and my sister."

"Do you want to name your daughter after your sister? Not that I'm against it." James said.

"Tuney and I are sister and best friend before I went to Hogwarts. Tuney always tries to protect me." Lily said.

"Sorry. That is a good name though." James said. James and Lily look at each other and smile. Unknown to everybody, the baby girl was watching her parents smiling all lovely dovely. She started to giggled. While she was giggling everybody look at her and said "Awww" when she heard that she blush and hid in her mother chest. All the Grown-up laugh.

"Ivy is going to be a clever child when she grows up" Remus said.

"And a beautiful one too." Peter added. Everybody nodded. Peter tries to hold her, but Ivy back away from him. After Ivy backed away, while no one notices, Lily says, "She will always be with her brother."

"'Arry is going ter be a strong boy and protect his sister when she need him." Hagrid said crying.

"He sure will." McGonagall agreeing.

"And Sirus will be an excellent godfather!" James exclaimed. With Lily nodding in agreement.

"I am?" Sirus ask in confusion.

"Me and Lills thought you would perfect for the twin." James said. By that time the grow-ups heard two cheering. And saw that the twin were cheering for Sirus.

"I'm the luckist guy to be godfather to two awesome babies." Sirus cried.

00000-

November 1, 1981 2:00 A.M.

Dumbledore and McGonagall was waiting for Hagrid and the Potter's twins. Voldemort killed their Parents and tries to kill Harry, but it got backfired.

"I still can't believe it that Sirus would betray the Potter familys. Especially James!" McGonagall said.

"It true they made Sirus the secret-keeper." Dumbledore said.

"I can't stand to see this that the twins will be living here with their muggle aunt." McGonagall said. Dumbledore couldn't said anything because they heard a motorcycle and saw Hagrid in it with two one year old babies in a bundle sleeping.

""Orry Professer." Hagrid said while getting off the motorcycle while keeping the twins in his arm. "They both finally fell asleep after crying a lot." Both of the babies was sniffing.

"Those poor kids." McGonagall said after hearing about the twins. Dumbledore took the twin in his arm and took them in front of number 4 Private Drive and laid them in the basket and put a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.

"Good luck Harry James and Ivy Petunia Potter." Dumbledore said. While McGonagall and Hagrid was crying.

"Don't worry we will see them in less then 10 years." Dumbledore said. "Off we be going back to Hogwart."

The two that was crying nodded and Hagrid left with the motorcycle. While Dumbledore and McGonagall apprated to Hogmades. 10 minutes later, Harry and Ivy woke up and started to cry, because of the crying, a few moment later the door opens and reveals a woman. She look down to see two babies crying. She picked them up and bring them into her home.

* * *

**Do you like it? Please review!**


End file.
